Outrageous Happiness
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: "Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je finirais vampire figée dans ses dix-huit ans et mère de famille comblée... je lui aurais ri au nez." Les Cullen de retour à Forks.


**TWILIGHT**

**Edward / Bella**

**Résumé : Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je finirais vampire figée dans ses dix-huit ans et mère de famille comblée... je lui aurais ri au nez.**

**Merci à ALTHEA BLACK pour sa correction et à SEMI pour son aide pour l'écriture.  
**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Bézo'**

* * *

**Outrageous Happiness  
**

Qui a le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir ?

Certainement pas moi.

Je n'ai jamais cru au destin. Moi dont l'existence était insignifiante, je n'aurais jamais pu admettre que là était ma destinée. Ma vie d'avant se résumait à prendre soin de ma mère. C'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre Phil. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là si je n'avais pas décidé ensuite d'aller vivre avec Charlie, mon père, afin de laisser le couple voyager. Charlie était quand même bien plus autonome et moins farfelu que Renée. Je me contentais de m'occuper de la maison et d'aller en cours. Toute choses qui m'arrivait n'était pas le fruit d'une quelconque puissance ou divinité. Je pensais que la vie devait être quelque chose entre la fatalité et la liberté.

Forks avait tout changé. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Le destin nous joue parfois des tours inattendus, et le mien était certainement le dernier à pouvoir être prédit. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je finirais vampire figée dans ses dix-huit ans et mère de famille comblée... je lui aurais ris au nez.

* * *

Quand je repense à ma vie d'humaine j'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. Cette vie est maintenant bien trop loin pour que je m'en rappelle avec exactitude. Celle d'avant et après ma venue à Forks et ma rencontre avec Edward. J'essaie souvent d'y repenser, pour ne pas oublier. Charlie et Renée sont morts depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour que je les pleure encore même s'ils me manquent cruellement. Résister à leur sang n'avait pas été chose aisée. Et même si Renée avait failli pleurer devant ma nouvelle apparence, et avait été effrayée de voir combien Renesmée était différente des autres enfants, comme Charlie, elle l'avait finalement accepté sans poser plus de questions. Elle n'avait cependant plus quitté ce regard suspicieux envers Edward. Je lui ressemblais trop pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas : la même peau blanche, la même élégance, la même beauté. Même si mes yeux étaient devenus topaze au bout de quelques mois, j'avais continué à mettre des lentilles lorsque je les voyais.

Notre manège avait encore duré cinq ans. Après nous avions du quitter Forks, accompagné de Jacob. Nous ne changions pas d'apparence et les habitants commençaient à se poser des questions. J'avais laissé avec regret le cottage sans vie mais m'étais rassurée avec la pensée que je reviendrais un jour. J'avais dit au revoir à mon père, restant en contact le plus possible avec lui et Renée par mail et téléphone mais vint le jour où celle-ci commença à me reprocher de l'éviter de plus en plus après trois ans d'excuses bidons. Charlie savait plus ou moins pourquoi je l'évitais mais ne me le reprochait pas moins.

J'étais aussi restée en contact avec Angela et Ben le plus longtemps possible. Dans mes premières années de vampire, ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs études universitaires pour que nos échanges de nouvelles se fassent autrement que par mail. Quand quelques années plus tard après avoir fondé une famille, ils exprimèrent le souhait d'une rencontre prochaine, je paniquai et espaçai nos mails jusqu'à ne plus donner signe de vie. Ils avaient insisté pendant quelques temps puis avaient abandonné et oublié. Pas moi. Et ils me manquaient de temps en temps. Ils avaient été les témoins d'une époque dont les souvenirs s'estompaient peu à peu.

Pour Charlie et Renée, ma famille m'avait convaincue que mes parents accepteraient de moins en moins mes excuses et qu'il était temps de prendre une décision. Mon père savait déjà plus ou moins ma condition ou du moins que j'étais différente, il n'y avait donc pas de raisons de ne plus le revoir pour l'instant. Je doutais que Renée tienne aussi facilement le coup. J'étais dans une impasse. C'est Rosalie qui avait eu l'idée du maquillage. Aucun membre des Cullen n'avait été dans la même situation que moi, c'est-à-dire avoir des parents encore vivants qui me savaient en excellente santé, voilà pourquoi personne n'y avait encore pensé.

-Vieillis-toi ! M'avait-elle simplement dit.

Sur le coup j'avais trouvé ça stupide, me disant que ça ne fonctionnerait certainement jamais. Mais je dus bien admettre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. C'est Alice qui fut la plus emballée et qui se renseigna autant que possible sur les différentes techniques de maquillage. Ce n'était pas très agréable de devoir faire attention à chacun de nos mouvements pour ne pas gâcher le maquillage d'Alice, néanmoins c'était la seule solution. Lorsqu'après trois mois d'acharnement à s'entraîner sur toute la famille - seule Renesmée avait échappé à toute cette peinture - Alice décréta que c'était " parfait " et je pris trois billets d'avions pour Seattle à Noël. J'avais donc pu revoir Renée et Charlie, installé en ménage avec Sue Clearwater, bien plus souvent que prévu. Ils moururent à deux ans d'intervalle, tout deux dans leur sommeil. Leur perte m'avait causé tant de douleur qu'elle m'avait fait réaliser que je ne devais absolument plus me lier avec d'autres personnes que ma famille ou des vampires. Cela faisait cent cinquante ans que nous avions quitté Forks pour enfin revenir il y a quelques mois. Cent trente ans que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à eux une seule journée. J'avais laissé derrière moi Phil, Sue et leur chagrin, morts eux aussi quelques années plus tard.

Repenser à tout ça me rendais nostalgique et triste, aussi décidai-je que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Je me levai du canapé installé devant la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers Edward installé au piano. Étonnant aussi comme notre amour n'avait pas changé depuis le premier jour si ce n'est pour prendre encore plus de place. Je me déplaçai silencieusement et vint nicher mes lèvres sur son cou exposé. Je le sentis frémir, continuant d'emplir la pièce de notes fabuleuses. C'était la berceuse de Renesmée, claire, vive, joyeuse, et remplie d'une tendresse infinie.

Le réveil annonçait bientôt sept heures du matin. Une nouvelle journée de cours au Lycée de Forks nous attendait. Cela avait été surprenant les premières fois : tous ces visages tournés vers soi, l'angoisse et la fascination imprimées sur les traits des élèves. J'avais tellement été habituée à l'ombre avant Edward que je ne me faisais toujours pas à la lumière. Nous nous faisions passer à nouveau pour les enfants d'Esmée et Carlisle. J'étais supposée être la sœur d'Alice toutes les deux adoptées en bas âge par Esmée. Edward jouait le rôle du frère de Renesmée, adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée après leur mariage. Quant à Jasper c'était un neveu relégué à Carlisle lors de la mort de ses parents. Nous étions sensés être une famille recomposée. Rosalie et Emmett étaient pour le moment en voyage en Russie. Jacob était soi disant un jeune orphelin adopté par les deux parents une fois ensemble et les Cullen passait encore pour une agence matrimoniale.

Renesmée et Jacob habitaient au cottage avec nous. J'avais encore la maison de Charlie que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de vendre mais personne n'y habitait et c'était devenu la maison hantée de la ville. C'était au jeune de la ville qui s'en approcherait le plus, qui était le plus courageux. Charlie devait se retourner dans sa tombe, lui qui avait les superstitions en horreur. Cela avait été étonnant de voir la relation de ma fille et de mon meilleur ami s'installer petit à petit. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter le jour où j'avais aperçu leurs mains entrelacées. Edward plus encore. Jacob ne vieillissait plus. C'est du moins ce que nous en avions conclu après cent cinquante ans. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses traits devenant juste un peu plus adultes. Vivant en permanence aux cotés de vampires, son don de « modificateur » ne s'éteindrait probablement jamais. Grâce au don d'Edward, je savais qu'il ne vivait pas toujours bien ce ralentissement, notamment à cause de la perte de ses amis une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt. Malgré cela, il ne le regrettait en aucun cas. Renesmée était sa vie, comme Edward était la mienne. Lorsque nous étions partis, la moitié des loups avait arrêté de se transformer. Seuls les amis de Jacob l'avaient gardé plus longtemps. Je savais que Leah et Seth avaient dû rejoindre la meute de Sam, Jacob une fois partit. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs la première à avoir arrêté de se transformer. Elle était partie vivre ailleurs, loin du bonheur d'Emily et de Sam. Nous avions eu peur de revenir ici, et de déclencher une nouvelle naissance de loup mais Jacob avait soutenu que ça n'arriverait pas. Je le soupçonnai de faire passer son envie de vivre près de la push avant le confort de ses habitants. Nous avions décidé néanmoins d'approcher - excepté lui - le moins possible cette région.

Edward se retourna à vive allure et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Son arôme me faisait moins perdre la tête qu'avant, mais il m'était toujours aussi indispensable. Je grognai de satisfaction lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous ma chemise mais l'arrêtai à contrecœur.

-Nous avons cours, lui reprochai-je en souriant néanmoins.

Il sourit d'un air charmeur et je sus tout de suite ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcourut l'échine mais je devais résister. On nous remarquait déjà assez comme ça à l'école pour ne pas arriver en retard et complètement débraillés. Non pas que la faible vue des humains aurait vu grand-chose mais les remarques de Jacob, les sourires complices d'Alice, et les grimaces de dégoût de Renesmée et Jasper risquaient fort de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Edward Cullen! Grondai-je faussement énervée.

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ce n'est que partie remise souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je ne le vis plus mais j'entendis distinctement son rire moqueur tandis qu'il s'enfouit vers la maison Cullen. Je restai deux secondes sans bouger avant de réellement saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Je soufflai de frustration. Le petit monstre! Je sortis dehors à sa suite et arrivai quelques secondes plus tard sur le porche de la maison familiale. Il était déjà là, assis l'air de rien devant la télévision en compagnie de Jasper. Je le fusillai du regard – auquel il me rendit un regard suggestif en me détaillant- avant de rejoindre Esmée et Alice dans la salle à manger, plus que frustrée et agacée par le comportement de mon mari. Et le sourire narquois de Jasper quand je passai à ses cotés ne fit que renforcer ma mauvaise humeur. Maudit Edward et maudit don de Jasper !

-Bella m'accueillit Esmée, passé une bonne nuit ?

-Comme depuis cent cinquante ans! Répliqua Alice hilare.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu et m'installai près d'elles. Esmée s'était lancée dans la confection de nouveaux rideaux brodés. Ce n'était pas terminé mais cela promettait déjà d'être réussi. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande de m'aider à décorer un peu le cottage. Alice feuilletait un catalogue de mode pour ne pas changer et ce qu'elle y voyait avait l'air de la ravir. Carlisle était parti chasser cette nuit et je l'entendis revenir. Dans une minute il serait là. Ma "mère" s'en rendit compte aussi et sauta gracieusement vers l'entrée pour l'accueillir. Renesmée et Jacob ne tardèrent pas à arriver non plus. C'était les seuls à dormir et je les enviai quelque fois.

-C'est l'heure Bella. Murmura Edward mais je l'entendis comme s'il avait été à coté de moi et le rejoignis dans le salon.

J'aperçus mon gendre et ma fille monter directement dans leur voiture et je leur fis signe avant de grimper à l'avant de la nouvelle Chevrolet d'Edward. Alice et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à monter avec nous. L'odeur de Jacob ne nous était plus aussi nauséabonde qu'au début mais elle était toujours aussi dérangeante et les rares moments où elle ne nous entourait pas étaient grandement appréciés. Seule Nessie soutenait que le parfum de Jacob était des plus exquis mais voilà cent trente ans qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de nous en convaincre.

Deux mois que nous avions réintégré le lycée et tout le monde continuait de nous observer curieusement. Je me souvenais – presque – parfaitement de l'impact que les Cullen avaient eu sur moi la première fois que je les avais vu, et je savais exactement ce que ces élèves ressentaient : fascination, crainte, curiosité. Comme je me l'étais promis et comme il nous était défendu de le faire, je me gardais bien de me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Renesmée et Jacob s'étaient déjà installés tout les deux sur le capot de la nouvelle voiture que ma fille avait offert à son compagnon. Bien trop ostentatoire selon moi. Je m'approchai d'eux, Edward sur mes pas. Les moments de répit loin de l'odeur de Jacob avaient quand même un revers de médaille quand nous nous en approchions de nouveau elle était nettement plus forte que lorsque nous l'avions quittée et nous faisait à nouveau froncer le nez.

-Passés une bonne nuit ? Demanda Nessie quand je la serrai dans mes bras.

Je m'émerveillais de la voir ressembler tous les jours un peu plus à son père. Ses cheveux cuivrés arrivaient maintenant au milieu de son dos, elle répugnait à les couper. D'ailleurs Alice, Rose et Esmée ne l'auraient pas permis. Ce qu'Edward préférait par dessus tout, c'était ses yeux marron, identiques aux miens d'autrefois. Elle était parfaite. Bien plus chaleureuse que nous, les élèves allaient plus volontiers vers elle, au grand dam de Jacob.

-Comme depuis cent cinquante ans! Souffla Alice quelques mètres plus loin.

Jacob et Nessie s'esclaffèrent tandis que je grognai. Cette famille ne changerait jamais...et j'en étais bien contente malgré tout. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments qui n'avaient pas réellement changés depuis mon dernier séjour scolaire ici. Seul un aménagement plus moderne de certaines classes et de la salle de sport témoignait du temps qui avait passé. Quant aux enseignants, même si ce n'était plus les mêmes, ils ne changeaient pas à mes yeux.

Je commençais par un cours de math, lesquels autrefois me prenaient la tête. Cela me fit sourire.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Edward avait toujours l'air aussi frustré lorsqu'il me posait cette question. Même après cent cinquante ans, un mystère de la nature rendait l'éloignement de mon bouclier aussi fatiguant qu'à mes premières tentatives. Il était instinctif et c'était difficile de lutter contre ça. Je maîtrisais par contre beaucoup mieux mon don et il ne me prenait qu'un quart de seconde pour laisser Edward pénétrer mon esprit.

-A Mike Newton, répondis-je, taquine. Ce n'est plus pareil ici sans lui, soupirai-je exagérément. C'était un garçon tellement…attachant.

Mon mari grogna pour la forme, et me tira la langue puérilement. Jacob s'esclaffa, se souvenant sûrement de notre lointaine et mémorable séance de cinéma, tandis que Renesmée demandait qui était Mike Newton. Nous nous séparâmes devant la classe de Nesmée et Jacob. Je gratifiai mes « frangins » d'un soupir fataliste avant de gagner ma salle de cours avec Edward. La sonnerie retentit et nous entrâmes dans la classe, prenant bien soin de s'installer dans le fond. Jasper et Alice s'étaient inscrits en Terminale tandis que Renesmée et Jacob étaient une année inférieure à celle d'Edward et moi. Les quatre heures de la matinée passèrent à une vitesse folle – le temps passait toujours vite en présence de mon mari – et nous rejoignîmes les autres à la cafeteria.

-J'ai cru que j'allais crever les yeux de ce crétin! Râla Jacob, plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terres.

L'odeur me souleva un peu le cœur. Lui et ma fille étaient (encore une fois) les seuls à manger de la nourriture humaine même si ça plaisait beaucoup moins à cette dernière. Ça perfectionnait notre rôle d'humain.

-Je t'y aide quand tu veux. Répliqua Edward.

-Pa-...Edward! Souffla Renesmée. Jacob! Vous ne ferez rien à ce garçon! Intima-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Edward me disait souvent qu'elle me ressemblait trop. Trop têtue! Et une forte tendance à protéger les garçons un peu trop entreprenant à son avis. N'importe quoi. Comme si j'avais passé mes années au lycée de Forks à protéger Eric et Mike des foudres d'Edward. Je souris doucement. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort mais je préférais voir ça comme de la sagesse plutôt qu'un signe d'affection.

-Mais tu as vu comment il te regardait? Gémit mon gendre.

Je le trouvais un poil trop dramatique. Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois que Renesmée attirait les regards. Jasper et Alice pouffèrent devant tant de comédie et je décidai d'éloigner un peu l'esprit de mon vampire de mari de ce garçon qui n'y était pour rien si Renesmée était magnifique.

-C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aimerais pouvoir ne pas les entendre! Se plaignit-t-il avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit.

-Tu nous la ressors à chaque fois. Lui rappelai-je.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes entourés d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Et il me semble que ça empire avec les années.

-Et pas de ma faute non plus si je suis si irrésistible! Clama Alice assez fort pour que les tables voisines l'entendent.

Je pouffai face aux regards renfrognés des hommes (je ne pouvais décemment pas dire « garçon » vu leur âge) Je me mis debout sous le regard surpris des autres et vint m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward qui m'accueillit plus que ravi. Je souris à son attitude possessive. Je l'avais fait tout autant pour moi. Edward ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il était beau, attirant, irrésistible. Je saisis son visage et l'embrassai afin de le rassurer mais aussi de marquer mon territoire. Il ne parlait jamais des pensées des jeunes filles et je savais que c'était plus par égard pour moi qu'autre chose. À moins qu'il soit trop concentré sur les pensées des jeunes hommes du lycée.

-Maman, Papa siffla Renesmée si bas que personne ne pouvait l'entendre à part nous, évitez de vous montrer en spectacle !

Je me fis la réflexion que j'aurais aimé voir la tête des élèves si elle nous avait appelé comme ça devant eux. Je n'y pensai plus longtemps quand Edward captura à nouveau toute mon attention sous les remarques de dégoût de Renesmée qui d'après les réflexions de Jacob que je perçus s'entêta à ne pas regarder dans notre direction. Je n'avais jamais trop aimé les démonstrations en publique. Encore moins maintenant alors que j'attirais bien plus l'attention mais les baisers de mon mari valaient bien quelques regards en coin, fussent-ils insistants ou pas. La cloche mit fin à la pause déjeuner ainsi qu'au supplice de Renesmée.

Ne devait-elle pas s'estimer heureuse d'avoir des parents qui s'aime ? Je la taquinai dans le couloir. Elle se contenta de me tirer la langue avant de rentrer en classe. Nous repartîmes en cours à notre tour, continuer notre comédie humaine. Le professeur de biologie essaya bien de coincer Edward qui ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour écouter mais comme à chaque fois, il répondit sans faute. Je voyais les regards de plus en plus intéressés de certaines filles. Comment aurais-je pu leur en vouloir ? Honnêtement, très facilement mais il m'appartenait et elles ne pourraient rien y faire alors la condescendance surpassait la colère. Je caressai distraitement sa main sous la table, appréciant la tiédeur de sa peau. Je savais de toute façon qu'elles étaient bien trop impressionnées par lui – et par moi à ma plus grande satisfaction – pour venir oser lui parler.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous fûmes les premiers dehors, en direction du cours de sport. Je n'aimais toujours pas ce cours, non plus parce que j'étais maladroite mais bien parce que je devais contrôler ma force et que c'était assez frustrant. Nous croisâmes Jasper et Alice qui se rendaient en cours d'histoire et le regard dont elle darda Edward fut assez révélateur. Elle avait eu une vision. Il se contenta de lui sourire doucement en me poussant dans le dos pour éviter que je m'arrête. Que me cachait-il donc ? Vu qu'Alice n'avait pas eu l'air de le réprimander mais plutôt de l'encourager, j'en conclus que je ne devais pas m'en faire et rangeai ça dans un coin de ma tête, pour le moment.

Lorsque nous pûmes enfin retourner chez nous, je me félicitai pour mon énième jour de " résistance ". Mon casier était aussi vierge que celui de Carlisle. Le seul sang humain auquel j'avais goûté, restait celui que j'avais du boire pendant ma grossesse. Le souvenir flou réveilla un picotement désagréable dans ma gorge, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je lançai un regard à Jasper dans le rétroviseur. Lui aussi s'en sortait bien mieux maintenant.

Edward se gara devant la villa blanche – repeinte lors de notre retour par Esmée aidée de Jasper et Emmett – qui était toujours aussi belle et intemporelle.

-Je vais chasser annonçai-je à peine sortie de la voiture, quelqu'un vient ?

Renesmée s'avança, guillerette.

-Je viens aussi répondit – sans surprise – Edward.

Les autres rentrèrent dans la villa, nous souhaitant bon appétit. Jacob parut hésiter mais entra finalement à la suite d'Alice et Jasper, volant au passage un baiser à sa petite amie.

-Enfin avec les deux femmes de ma vie! Se réjouit Edward.

Il eut l'air d'un petit garçon qui avait reçu ses cadeaux de Noël à l'avance.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne se retrouve pas souvent tous les trois. Ironisa Renesmée, repensant sûrement aux innombrables journées et soirées entre nous.

-Pas assez. Objecta-t-il lui souriant d'un air charmeur. Allons-y. Rajouta-t-il.

Je souris devant tant de gaminerie.

-Le premier arrivé à la clairière?

Renesmée n'attendit pas notre accord et partit d'un bond.

-Tu ne me battras jamais! S'esclaffa son père, la suivant de près.

Je m'attendris une seconde avant de partir à leur suite. Même en sachant que je ne battrais jamais Edward, je mis toutes mes forces dans mes jambes. Il était cinq mètres devant moi et j'entendais le cœur de Nesmée battre à une vive allure. Nous arrivâmes vite à la clairière et bonne perdante, je laissai Renesmée passer devant moi.

-Qu'est ce que je gagne? Nous accueillit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, allongé nonchalamment sur l'herbe.

Quelques rayons de soleil transperçaient les nuages, illuminant nos peaux lisses de milliers de diamants. Nesmée était bien moins brillante, lumineuse tout au plus et sa moue boudeuse démontrait bien qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas ça. Elle fonça sur Edward et ils entamèrent une bagarre enfantine. Je me concentrai sur les odeurs, fermant les yeux, me laissant guider par l'odorat. Le parfum de Nesmée m'attira en premier mais je me focalisai directement sur autre chose. Je sentis à quelques kilomètres un troupeau de cerfs, mais je cherchai autre chose. Soudain je le trouvai et fonçai sans attendre les deux autres. J'avais soif.

Je scrutai les bois, écoutant distraitement la radio que Renesmée avait allumée dans sa chambre. L'obscurité devenue inexistante pour moi glissa sur nous, plongeant la ville dans un silence paisible. Encore une nuit, une énième nuits. Les mains d'Edward glissèrent sur mes hanches et je me souvins soudainement de sa promesse ce matin. Un frisson d'excitation parcouru mon corps et je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

-Viens me souffla-t-il charmeur et je sentis le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il me fit sortir du cottage et m'emmena dans les bois. Je sentis une légère brise, bien qu'elle ne m'affecte pas, et je savourai cette douce caresse, apportant avec elle son lot d'odeurs. Le bois humide, la terre tassée ou toute fraîche, un troupeau de cerf au loin, la rivière tout près, la cime des arbres...Si j'avais cru un jour avoir vu les étoiles, lorsque j'étais devenue vampire je m'étais rendue compte à quel point mes yeux d'humaines leurs avaient peu rendu grâce. C'étaient de véritables diamants glissants dans les eaux profondes, tantôt noires, tantôt d'un bleu sombre qu'était le ciel.

Je ne posai pas de question, de peur de gâcher ce moment. Les rayons de la lune pleine se reflétaient sur notre peau lisse et renvoyaient de doux éclats d'argents. Edward, dont je me demandai si j'allais un jour cesser de l'admirer autant, gardait sa main autour de ma taille, marchant à vitesse humaine. Je sentis l'air saturé, humide, rendant l'instant plus magique, important, lourd de sens. Il me touchait sans cesse avec sa main libre, les cheveux, les joues, les épaules, m'électrifiant à chaque caresse un peu plus. Je lui rendis la pareille, flattant son visage de doux baisers. Soudain il s'arrêta :

-Bella me reprocha-t-il murmurant à mon oreille, si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je frissonnai et ses yeux dorés plongés dans les miens me coupèrent le souffle. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à continuer mais reprit finalement sa marche. Il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse et je fermai les yeux pour l'apprécier encore plus, me laissant guider par lui. Je savais qu'un sourire béat ornait mes lèvres. Il rigola doucement en voyant mon état avant de continuer à marcher et à chantonner.

Nous marchâmes près d'une heure, toujours à vitesse humaine – nous avions toute la nuit après tout. L'odeur de sang humain me réveilla de ma transe quand nous atteignîmes la ville de Forks. Où m'emmenait-il donc ? A part le trajet que nous faisions pour aller au lycée, je n'étais pas encore revenue en ville. Pourtant je me souvenais de chaque coin de rue comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

Quand nous tournâmes au dernier coin de rue, je reconnus à quelques mètres ma maison, celle de Charlie, et un sanglot m'échappa. Un tourbillon d'émotions m'envahit et je me stoppai net, ma respiration de plus en plus erratique. Tout d'abord je fus en colère : pourquoi m'emmenait-il ici alors qu'il savait parfaitement que je n'avais toujours pas fait mon deuil ? La tristesse sembla ensuite embrumer mon esprit et je serrai inconsciemment mes bras contre ma poitrine les vestiges et souvenirs d'une autre souffrance refaisant surface. Edward les entoura vite des siens. Je calquai ma respiration sur la sienne et me calmai rapidement.

Il ne dit rien, mais me poussa vers l'avant, me tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Je n'étais plus revenue ici depuis l'enterrement. La tension glissa insidieusement une boule dans ma gorge, et je bloquai ma respiration, celle-ci étant devenue trop douloureuse. J'avançai pas à pas, hésitante, mon instinct de préservation me criant de fuir. J'étais tendue, comme si je me savais traquée sans savoir d'où venait la menace. Edward me caressait les épaules tendrement, essayant de me relaxer tout en me poussant à continuer. Je respirai à nouveau. Qu'y avait-il donc d'important dans cette vieille maison? Ma maison. Ou du moins la maison de celle que je fus autrefois : Bella Swan l'humaine maladroite venue habiter avec son père pour le bonheur de sa mère et – inconsciemment - pour le sien.

L'odeur particulière aux vieilleries me parvint à mesure que nous approchions. La maison n'avait pas du être nettoyée depuis la mort Charlie, Sue ayant préféré retourner à la Push. Elle faisait maintenant partie de la collection des maisons de la famille Cullen.

-Tu veux entrer? Me demanda Edward, toujours accroché à moi, sortant une clé de sa poche.

Nous étions arrivés sur le porche.

-Oui murmurai-je. Il faudra bien que j'y rentre un jour...

J'essayai de sourire mais vu la grimace d'Edward, je ne dus pas être convaincante. Il me poussa doucement et se posta devant la porte, attendant que je lui fasse un signe. Je hochai la tête et la seconde d'après nous contemplions la maison poussiéreuse de l'intérieur. Aussitôt les souvenirs affluèrent : les soirées à regarder des matchs de base-ball, nos repas silencieux mais emprunts de complicité, la patère pour son arme à feu qu'il n'oubliait jamais d'enlever en rentrant, sa canne à pêche rangée dans l'entrée,... Je montai à l'étage, laissant les souvenirs m'envahirent. Je n'étais pas triste comme je l'aurais cru, j'étais...nostalgique. Charlie me manquait. J'entrai dans ma chambre où Edward était venu me rejoindre un nombre incalculable de fois. Mon lit, le bureau et le vieux rocking chair étaient encore là, en mauvais état. Je me glissai dans la salle de bain que j'avais eu du mal à partager avec Charlie...Et enfin je pénétrai dans la chambre de celui-ci. Son lit aussi avait été laissé ici. Une faible odeur persistait de lui dans la pièce par dessus l'odeur de poussière et je l'aspirai avidement.

Je retournai en bas, dans la cuisine. La table était encore là et Edward était assis dessus. Il ouvrit les bras en grand et je courus m'y blottir. Je souris pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

-Merci. C'est ça qu'a vu Alice?

Edward acquiesça, inspecta brièvement mon visage pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et m'embrassa lorsqu'il fut rassuré.

-Regrettes-tu par moment?

Je détournai la tête du paysage que m'offrait la fenêtre de notre chambre et le regardai sans comprendre. Couché nonchalamment sur notre lit, sa nudité cachée par les draps, il trônait tel un apollon, si beau que même Michel-Ange n'aurait pas pu lui rendre grâce. Mon cœur humain aurait sûrement rendu l'âme s'il battait encore devant pareil tableau. Il ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi tentant. Il parut soucieux et un pli se forma entre ses sourcils. Il me contempla quelques secondes (quelques minutes peut-être, le temps n'était plus le même) de l'autre bout de la pièce et cette distance devint insupportable. J'étais dans ses bras au moment même où je pensais m'y rendre, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique. Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et me baisa le front.

-Regrettes-tu parfois de...ne plus être humaine, ta vie d'avant? Murmura-t-il tout doucement, se repositionnant pour enfouir son nez dans mon cou.

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas céder à mes impulsions et tâcher de ne pas écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fus surprise par sa question. Avais-je montré le moindre regret? Avais-je dis quelque chose qui lui aurait fait croire cela? Je cherchai le moindre indice, depuis ma transformation, une parole ou un geste ayant pu lui faire croire que je regrettais ma vie d'avant. Je ne trouvai rien de la sorte. La visite de la maison de Charlie avait dû le chambouler autant que moi. Je savais ce qu'Edward pensait de son âme et je doutais que mon immortalité ait changé quelque chose à son jugement. Passer le reste de l'éternité en ma présence n'effacerait pas les crimes qu'il pensait avoir commis autrefois, ni ne rendrait notre existence moins dangereuse pour d'innocentes victimes.

Je l'éloignai un peu de moi afin de pouvoir prendre son visage entre mes mains et le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage reflétait le doute, l'incertitude, lui qui d'habitude essayait de cacher ces sentiments là. Ses yeux incandescents scrutèrent le moindre frémissement de mon visage, cherchant le moindre indice sur la réponse que j'allais donner. Cela fendit mon cœur mort et je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en essayant d'oublier combien il serait agréable de les poser ailleurs et partout.

-Edward...commençai-je, ne dis plus jamais une bêtise pareille. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse. Vivre ces cent cinquante dernières années et le reste de l'éternité avec toi et Renesmée m'étouffe de bonheur, c'est un scandale d'être aussi comblée!

Les plis soucieux disparurent de son front.

-Et puis m'esclaffai-je, crois-tu qu'après m'être battue pour que tu ne te débarrasses plus de moi aussi facilement, je puisse regretter pareil cadeau ?

Il rit, la conviction dans ma voix ayant dû le rassurer et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il me murmure qu'il m'aimait plus que tout et que mes lèvres soient occupées à autre chose qu'à convaincre mon mari de ma chance.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Review?**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo'& Semi'  
**


End file.
